Gods High School Is Hard!
by PrincessOfWisdom-AnnabethChase
Summary: What will happen when the Gods of Mount Olympus attned a year of school at Goode High School withs ome of our favorite demigods?
1. The Dare

**i had this crazy idea and thats why my other story hasn't been updated in a while...i hop i can make this funny. check out my reading book story!**

**~PrincessOfWisdom-AnnabethChase~**

* * *

"School is not hard!" Athena argued.

"It is too!" Percy Jackson said.

The gods had invited a handful of demigods to the spring equinox, a not-so-importnat godly meeting.

"You try going to high school!" Thalia Grace said.

"We don't have to" Apollo said smugly.

It was after the Giant War and the Titan War that this took place, all was calm.

"I dare you to try it" Leo Valdez said.

"Why do we have to?" Zeus asked.

"Chicken?" Nico di Angelo said.

"In your pathetic dreams" Ares said.

"You wouldn't last a day" Piper McLean said.

"I bet we would" Hermes said.

"Half of you aren't smart enough" Annabeth Chase said.

"Smarter than you" Apollo said.

"Then try it" Jason Grace said.

The gods and demigods were arguing over school.

"I dare you gods to go to Goode High School for one whole year" Frank Zhang said.

"I take that dare!" Poseidon said.

"You won't last a semester" Hazel Levesque said.

"Okay, we'll all go to Goode High School for one year" Zeus said "you too demigods."

"If we gods make it then you become our servants for 7 years" Hera said.

"If you don't make it then you become our servants for seven years" Percy said.

"Its a deal!"

That fall Zeus, Poseidon, Demeter, Hera, Athena, Artemis, Hermes, Aphrodite, Apollo, Hephaestus, Dionysus and Ares enrolled in school at Goode High school, not changing their names, along with Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Piper and Leo.

* * *

**please review!**


	2. First Day

**hey everyone! sorry it took so long to update! I've been super busy! here's the next chapter. i modeled the geometry, history and biology teachers after my own.**

**~PrincessOfWisdom-AnnabethChase**

* * *

"Welcome students!" the principle of Goode High School brightly greeted the students now assembled in the auditorium.

"In just one moment we will send you with your first period teacher where you will learn rules and what not about our wonderful school!"

After a very long speech everyone got in groups based on their homeroom teacher and marched off to their first epriod class.

* * *

**Percy, Annabeth, Poseidon, Zeus, Aphrodite and Nico**

"Right this way students" Mr. Blofis said as he led his new homeroom class to his classroom.

Everyone filed into the room and took their seats, the Gods and demigods sat next to each other.

Mr. Blofis stopped in front of Percy.

"Hey Percy" Paul smiled brightly.

"What's up Paul?" Percy asked and gave Paul a fist bump.

"Teacher's pet aren't cha Jackson?" a boy said from the back of the class.

"Back off Mat! You know he's my step dad idiot!" Percy shot back.

"Percy" Paul warned.

"I promise not to kill him this year" Percy said.

"Yeah...that would look bad on my part" Paul said.

Percy laughed.

Poseidon looked a little confused.

_"Step dad?"_ he thought.

Mr. Blofis stood in front of the class.

"Hello class" he said "if you do not know me I am Mr. Blofis. I will be you English teacher this year. I know that English is not the best subject but it is need to know stuff. Let's go around the class and introduce ourselves and share something interesting about us. Starting with you."

Paul pointed at the girl in the first row.

"My name is Emily and I am the national spelling bee champion for the past 5 straight years " the girl said.

"I'm Brandon and I am a football player" the boy next to her said.

Introductions went on until they got to Annabeth in the second row.

"I am Annabeth and I am..." what could she say that didn't involve being a demigod?

"an insane fighter" she said.

"I am Percy and..." Percy was cut short by a few girls squeling.

"Percy...JACKSON?" a girl squeled and Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah..." Percy said.

"The star swimmer and hottest guy in school" another girl said dreamily and Annabeth raised the other eyebrow.

"I had dibs Kelly!" the first girl said.

"Like he would date you two hags!" a different girl, named Sarah, said "You should totally date me Percy."

Percy chuckled and thought about it and Annabeth glared at him.

"I would but..." Percy said and winked at Annabeth.

"But what Jackson?" Sarah said.

"I don't date bitches" Percy said and Sarah widened her eyes.

The whole class broke out into laughter.

"BURN!" a few people shouted at Sarah.

"CLASS!" Paul yelled.

"Besides, I have a girlfriend named Annabeth and she's way better than you" Percy said through his laughs.

Annabeth blushed and Sarah flushed red.

"Oh yeah! The fake Annabeth who doesn't go to our school but goes to your stupid summer camp where you learn stupid stuff like how to read Greek" Sarah scoffed and the gods raised eyebrows.

_"How much has Jackson told this mortal about Camp Half-Blood?"_ they thought.

"Sarah" Percy said "she's right here. Annabeth meet Sarah, Sarah meet Annabeth."

Annabeth turned around to face Sarah.

"Nice to meet you" she said brightly "and may I say, back off of my boyfriend."

"You mean she is real?!" Sarah asked "Shit!"

The class was still laughing and Paul had to quiet them down so Nico could introduce himself.

"I'm Nico and I'm Percy's cousin" Nico said and the 2 girls who like Percy looked at him with new interest.

"Nice one Nico" Percy joked.

"Hey obviously they're interested" Nico said and waved Poseidon to go.

"I am Poseidon and as a summer job I am a lifeguard at a beach in Flordia" Poseidon said and Paul raised an eyebrow.

"I am Aphrodite and I can hook up any guy and girl, if they're not dating anyone else, together" Aphrodite said and Paul's other eyebrow went up.

"I am Zeus and I can basically predict the weather perfectly" Zeus said.

"Percy" Paul said "May I speak with you in the hallway?"

"Sure" Percy said and got up as the intorductions continued.

Once they were in the hall Paul asked Percy...

"Why is Poseidon, Zeus and Aphrodite, who are OLYMPIANS, doing here?"

"Uh..." Percy scratched the back of his head "a few demigods dared them gods they couldn't survive a year of high school."

"So the other gods are here to?" Paul asked.

"Yeah..." Percy replied.

"This is great! I get to meet the gods of Mount Olympus!" Paul said, very excited.

Percy laughed.

"Yup" he said.

"By the way...nice one with Sarah" Paul said and gave Percy a knuckle bump and they went back into the class room.

* * *

**Jason, Piper, Demeter, Hera, Athena**

"Good morning new students!" the teacher said as her homeroom class came in "My name is Mrs. Minshall and I will be your Geometry teacher this year!"

She smiled at her class.

"I think it would be best to introduce ourselves so that we may all be familiar with each other" the Geomtry teacher said "we'll start with the first person in the front row."

That person was a boy named Derek. The girl next to him was called Brianna. Then it was Athena.

"I'm Athena" the wisdom goddess said.

"Athena like the goddess of wisdom in ancient times?" a girl from the back of the class.

"Yeah...my parents were BIG history fans." Athena said smoothly.

Introductions continued to Piper.

"I'm Piper" she said and some boys wolf-whistled.

"You're hot!" one said.

"Will you go out with me?" another asked.

"No go out with me!" another said.

"Like any pretty girl would date you freaks!" a boy said and the 2 boys that asked her out shrank back in their seats.

The boy walked up to her.

"Sit down Jacob!" Mrs. Minshall said.

Jacob stopped at the seat behind Piper and jerked his thumb behind him and looked at the boy in the seat.

"Up" he said.

The boy ran to back ot the room.

"Hey baby" Jacob said and Jason's hands clentched into fists "Lets say me and you go to homecoming?"

"No" Piper said and turned to face the front.

"Cool. I'll pick you up at...wait. Did you say no?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah I said no" Piper said "I have a boyfriend who's sitting next to me." Piper took Jason's hand.

Jacob scoffed and put his feet up on the desk and lounged back.

"I'll get you to go out with me sooner or later" Jacob said all cocky like.

"Doubt it" Piper mumbled.

Jason continued with his introduction.

"I am Jason" he said.

"I'm Demeter" Demeter said.

"Like the goddess of Agriculture?" the same girl who questioned Athena's name said.

"Yeah...my parents are Greek and they thought naming me that would grant good luck to our farm" Demeter explained.

"Cool" the girl said.

"My name is Hera" Hera said "and yes like the goddess of marriage and family...I'm demter's sister and they thought that naming me that would give the family well being and provide my parents with a good relationship."

Introductoins continued on with the rest of the class.

* * *

**Artemis, Hermes, Apollo, Thalia and Leo**

"Good morning class!" a very hyper male said and came into the class room.

"I am Mr. Fleming and I teach history!"

A few people laughed having this teacher last year.

"Let's go around the room and introduce ourselves and say something fun we did this summer!"

He gestured to a boy in the first row.

"I'm Billy and I played video games all summer" the boy said and sat down.

Everyone in the front row finsihed their introductions before it got to Hermes.

"I'm Hermes and I pulled so many pranks on people that I lost count...yes I'm a trouble maker" Hermes said.

"Understatement" Artemis said under her breath.

Apollo stood up.

"I am Apollo and I preformed 5 concerts over the summer" Apollo said.

"Hot and musical!" a girl in the back said "DIBS!"

Apollo chuckled to himself as he sat down.

Leo stood up to introduce himself.

"I'm Leo and over the summer I successfully built a car motor" Leo said and next up was Thalia.

"I'm Thalia and over the summer I learned archery and can hit any moving creature" Thalia said.

"You're also not bad looking" someone in the back said.

"I don't date!" Thalia said and Artmeis nodded.

"I'm Artemis and over the summer I went on multiple hunting trips" Artmeis said.

Introductions continued.

* * *

**Hephaestus, Dionysus, Ares, Frank, Hazel**

"Hello new students" the teacher said once everyone was seated at desks, the gods and demigods sat in the same area.

"My name is Mr. Caudill and I will be you Biology teacher!" the teacher said "and instead of going around the room I want you all to get up and mingle with each other and get to know those around us. GO!"

Everyone got up and mingled with everyone else.

Ares made friends with a group of big burly boys who looked like the Ares cabin members at Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

The teachers in each class described the rules and regulations of the school.

It wasn't until the bell rang for luch that everyone left their classes.

The Gods and demigods all sat at the same table together.

Percy was sitting between Annabeth and Nico when Sara came up to him.

"Hey Jackson" Sara said.

Percy turned.

"Hello Sara" Percy said.

"I didn't like what you said during English class this morning" she said "but I'm looking past it."

"Good for you" Percy said and tried to turn back around when Sara put a perfectly manicured hand on his shoulder.

"You didn't let me finish" Sara said "I wanted to offer you a spot at our table. Only the best looking sit there."

"Maybe next time" Percy said.

"Okay. Hey give me your phone" Sara said.

"Why?" Percy asked.

"Don't question just do it!" Sara said.

Percy handed her his iPhone **(A/N: I know demigods can't have phones but in this story they do).**

Sara did something real fast and handed it back to him and walked off.

"What she do?" Annabeth asked.

Percy looked thorugh his phone and found that she put her number in his phone.

"Just put her number in it. I'll just delete it..." Percy said when Aphrodite squeled.

"Don't delete it! I'm gonna use it to screw up your love life!" Aphrodite said.

"Fine" Percy said and put his phone back into his pocket and continued with lunch.

The rest of the day went smoothly.

All of the betters were in P.E. class together so thats when they decided to talk.

This was going to be an interesting school year.

* * *

**check out my new poll guys! if you read my reading PJO series then the polls for you. please review!**

**~PrincessOfWisdom-AnnabethChase~**


	3. Dates?

**its a pretty short chapter sorry:( i hope you all dont mind the pairings! i support them! Thalia is NOT a hunter and Nico is the same age as Percy. its weird imagining the gods as teenagers;)**

**~PrincessOfWisdom-AnnabethChase~**

* * *

A month had passed and not much happened.

Sara continued to hit on Percy, much to the annoyance of Annabeth.

Jacob was always trying to convince Piper to go to homecoming with him and each time he attempted Jason had to refrain from shocking the living Hades out of him.

So many people hit on Aphrodite and Apollo that THEY became annoyed with it.

* * *

It was finally the week everyone had been waiting for, Homecoming!

Everyone rushed around and was trying to get dates.

Percy and Annabeth were going together, Jason and Piper were going together, Zeus and Hera were going together, Aphrodite and Ares were going together, and Frank and Hazel were going together.

That left a lot of the demigods and gods dateless.

Everyone was sitting at their table chatting when a boy approached Athena.

"Hey, Athena is it?" the boy asked.

"Yeah" Athena answered.

"I wanted to know if you'll go to homecoming with me?" the boy asked, a hint of blush coming to his cheeks.

Poseidon stood up abrudantly, his eyes were darting from the goddess of wisdom to the boy.

"Is there a problem Poseidon?" Athena asked, her eyes cold.

"Um..." Poseidon scratched the back of his head "I was going to ask you homecoming."

Percy chocked on his water he was drinking from.

"Huh?" he asked as he chocked.

Zeus's jaw dropped and Aphrodite was bouncing in her seat.

Everyone else was shocked.

Athena blushed.

"Oh" she said and turned to the boy "I'm sorry but I've know Poseidon much longer than I've known you. I think I'll go with him."

"That's fine" the boy said and ran off to ask another girl.

"You mean, you'll go with me?" Poseidon asked.

Athena nodded and Poseidon smiled all big.

"Thank you" Poseidon said and got up to sit by her, Hermes moved out of the way.

When Hermes moved he ended up sitting next to Artemis.

"Hello Hermes" Artemis said polietly.

"Hi" Hermes said.

"WillyougotohomecomingwithmeA rtemis?" Hermes asked so fast that Artemis had to ask what he said.

"I'm sorry what Hermes?" Artemis asked.

Hermes took a deep breath "I said, will you go to homecoming with me?"

Artemis blushed.

"Um...sure" she said and smiled.

This time Aphrodite chocked on her fiji water.

Hermes's smile got all big and he couldn't stop smiling.

Artemis returned the smile with a hint of blush in her cheeks.

"This is a very strange lunch" Percy said and Annabeth nodded.

Thalia was sitting next to Nico who turned to her and asked her something.

"Will you go to homecoming with me?" Nico asked.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask me Death Breath" Thalia joked "yes."

Nico smiled before Thalia got up and kissed him on the cheek.

She walked to her next class with Nico right behind her.

The bell rang for the rest to get up and head to gym, the class they all had together.

They all got to the gym, early, where they saw Thalia and Nico making out in a corner.

Percy and Annabeth laughed.

They all got into their gym uniforms and picked teams for capture the flag.

Percy was captain and had all the demigods and Olympians on his team and Jacob was captain and had everyone else.

Before they began Annabeth came up to Percy and whispered something in his ear.

"I like Camp Half-Blood's Capture the Flag better" she said.

Percy nodded and said "me too."

They began the game without swords and shields.

Percy and his team won.

The rest of the day went on as normal but when they arrived at the apartment building they all shared things got weird...

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! LOVE THEM AS AN AUTHOR! i hope you dont mind Thalico, Hermatis, or Pothena.**

**please review! check out my poll if you read my other story. reading the books!**

**~PrincessOfWisdom-AnnabethChase~**


	4. Truth or Dare and Couples

**hey guys! so sorry about the lateness! i was having writers block! i hope you like it and don't hate it! on with the story!:D**

**~PrincesOfWisdom-AnnabethChase~**

* * *

The demigods and Olympians always walked to the house, only visible to their eyes, they were using together and chatted.

Each Olympian had a key but seeing as though they all walked together only one person really needed it.

Zeus was in the front of the group and he was the one unlocking the door to get in.

Once the door was opened everyone came in and threw their stuff down and went into the living room.

Annabeth was curled up with Percy, Nico had his arm around Thalia, Athena was leaning into Poseidon, Hermes had his arm draped over Artemis's shoulder and she had her head on his shoulder, Jason had his arms around Piper, and Frank and Hazel were cuddling.

Everyone else was sitting down and everyone was chatting amoungst themselves.

"I'm bored!" Apollo announced and a lot of people nodded in agreement.

"How about a game!" Aphrodite suggested.

"What kind of game?" Athena asked.

"Hmmmmmmmm...truth or dare?" Aphrodite said.

Everyone agreed.

Everyone gathered in a circle.

"I'll start!" Aphrodite announced and looked around.

"Apollo! Truth...or dare?" she asked the God of Music.

"Dare" Apollo smiled wickedly.

"I dare you to...ask that Emily girl in our gym class to homecoming tomorrow!" Aphrodite said.

Apollo looked a little pale.

"But she's a nerd!" he whined and everyone laughed.

"The other option is to dress up as a girl for the next week" Aphrodite said.

"I'll ask her" Apollo said and looked around.

"Hermes! Truth or Dare?" he asked.

"Truth!" Hermes said.

"Why you gotta be boring? Okay...how long have you like Artemis?" Apollo asked.

Hermes blushed and mumbled something uncomprehendable. **(spell check)**

"I'm sorry what was that?" Apollo joked.

"Since the day I met her" Hermes said.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwww" Aphrodite cooed.

Hermes and Artemis blushed.

"Your turn Hermes" Apollo said.

Hermes took his time to look for his victim.

"Now...who will be my victim...I mean target...I mean truth or darer?" Hermes said.

He pin-pointed Athena.

"Athena!" Athena looked up at her half-brother "Truth or dare?"

Athena thought.

"Dare" she said boldly.

"I dare you to let Aphrodite get you ready for homecoming" Hermes said and Athena paled as Aphrodite grinned wickedly.

"Fine" Athena said and gulped.

Athena scanned the room looking for someone to ask.

"Thalia, truth or dare?" she said.

Thalia thought about it...

"Dare" she said slowly.

"I dare you to wear a pink outfit tomorrow" Athena said and Thalia paled as Nico laughed.

"Fine" she said and turned to her laughing boyfriend.

"Nico truth or dare?"

"Truth" Nico challenged.

"Did you ever have a crush on Annabeth?" Thalia asked and smirked as Nico blushed.

Percy narrowed his eyes.

Nico mumbled something that no one could hear.

"I didn't hear him!" Hermes complained.

"I said yes!" Nico said and everyone laughed as Annabeth and Nico blushed.

Percy narrowed his eyes.

"Mine" he said and hugged Annabeth protectivaley.

Everyone laughed again.

"I'm serious!" Percy said.

Annabeth snuggled closer to him after giving him a huge kiss.

"I quit" Percy and Annabeth said and went back on their couch and snuggled up together.

They chatted while the others played truth or dare.

"Nico your turn!" Thalia said "and I just remembered...I can't wear a pink outfit caus eI don't own pink!"

"You will soon!" Aphrodite squeled "We're going shopping!"

Thalia paled as Aphrodite dragged her away from a complaining Nico and left.

"Man!" Nico pouted "okay...Poseidon truth or dare?"

"Truth" Poseidon said.

"Who's prettier Amphitrite or Athena?" Nico asked and Poseidon scrunched his face as he thought about it.

Athena raised an eyebrow.

"Athena" he said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Athena snuggled closer to him as he kissed her head.

"Artemis truth or dare?" Poseidon asked his neice.

"Dare" Artemis said bravely.

"I dare you to kiss Hermes" Posedion said immediately and Artemis blushed.

"Do it! Do it!" everyone cheered.

Artemis sighed as she looked at Hermes, who was blushing too.

Artemis kissed Hermes, she was just going to make it a quick one before Hermes deepened the kiss.

Artemis put her arms around Hermes neck as Hermes put his around her waist, pulling her closer.

They broke the kiss when a few males wolf whistled.

They were gasping for air.

Ares cleared his throat and Artemis scrambled off of Hermes's lap.

"Well..." Poseidon said "your turn!"

Artemis looked around.

"Jason?" she asked and Jason looked up.

"Did you or did you not have a more-than-friends relationship with Reyna, the other praetor of Camp Jupiter, before you were abducted and had your memory whiped?" she asked.

"Yes" Jason said and Piper looked at him.

"You told me you didn't" she said.

"Uh..." Jason said blushing.

Piper humphed and turned away as Jason pleaded with her to forgive him.

"I forgot" he said and Piper got up and walked to her room with Jason right on her heels.

"I guess they're out" Ares chuckled "I'll take his turn!"

Ares looked around at the multiple people in the room still playing.

"Hephaestus!" Hephaestus looked up from the metal work he was playing with "truth or dare?"

"Truth" Hephaestus said.

"Why do you still say Aphrodite is your wife when you two never spend any time together?"

"Because..." Hephaestus strted before said goddess came in with Thalia.

"We bought her outfit and dinner!" Aphrodite said bightly and held up Chipotle.

They started hadning out the food.

Hermes, Artemis, Percy, and Annabeth declined theirs for later.

Everyone ate as those two couples sat with each other.

* * *

**Percabeth**

Annabeth and Percy were sitting in a loveseat together and the were pratically intertwined.

Their foreheads were touching as they talked.

"I love you" Percy said and kissed her.

"I love you too" Annabeth said.

"I mean I really love you, a whole lot Annabeth" Percy said and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"I love you with all my heart Percy" she replied and her hand moved to his Achilles heel.

Instead of the electricity he used to feel he only felt warmth course through his body.

"I never told you this Annabeth" he said "but when I was in the Styx gaining invulnerability you were the thing anchoring me to my mortal life. I saw you standing in a canoe at Camp Half-Blood, I had fallen in the lake, you took my hand and pulled me out of the water in the vision and when I opened my eyes I was out of the Styx."

Annabeth smiled.

"Because I love you and you love me" she smiled.

"Of course" Percy said and kissed her.

They intertwined their hands as they kissed.

It was a sweet passionate kiss, Percy had his fingers at her neck, entanlged in her hair, holding her to him.

She had one had at his neck playing with his long shaggy black hair.

They stayed like that only stopping once in a while for air.

* * *

**Hermatis**

Hermes and Artemis were curled up in a loveseat together chatting away.

"I never would have thought I would ever be here with you" Hermes said and kissed her lips softly.

"Neither did I" Artemis said kissing him back.

"You have no idea how happy I was when you said yes to my homecoming offer" Hermes smiled.

Artemis laughed, a short sweet laugh that made Hermes smile.

"I was waiting for you to ask me" Artemis said "I wasm't gonna go to homecoming if you didn't ask me."

"What are you going to tell your Hunters?" Hermes asked.

"I'm a godddess I can do what I want and I might let them date...maybe" Artemis said and they laughed.

"I think what draws me to you is your love for nature" Hermes said.

"That what draws me to you" Artemis said and curled her feet under her "I love how you travel and protect nature and how you care for the nymphs and satyrs of the world. It's really nice."

Hermes blushed.

"I do it for Pan" he said.

Artemis nodded.

"He was my favorite God at one point" she said "because he was Lord of the Wild...then he disappeared."

"Grover Underwood found him but he faded in his presence" Hermes said.

"He is a good satyr" Artemis said.

"Yeah" Hermes sighed and the couple kissed again and their arms were around each other and they hardly ever stopped for breath.

* * *

Everyone fell asleep eventually.

Annabeth had fallen asleep on Percy with her head on his chest and her hand laying in front of it as Percy wrapped his arm around her.

Artemis and Hermes fell asleep in each other's arms and basically intertwined.

Thalia and Nico were sound asleep. Thalia was curled up next to Nico and Nico had his arm around her shoulders as she layed her head on his shoulder.

Poseidon and Athena had fallen asleep with their arms around each other and Athena was snoring on his chest.

Piper had fallen asleep soon after she forgave Jason, they were laying in her bedand Piper was laying on his chest.

The sun shone through and woke everyone up and they got ready for school.

* * *

**the fluff? liked it? loved it? hated it? enough? too little? leave me a review!**

**check out my latest story. **

**Friend Brother Enemy Memory**

**Also if you don't all ready know this! if you read the when gods and demigods read story and loved it then read the next book! i have the first chapter up!**

**~PrincessOfWisdom-AnnabethChase~**


	5. Getting Ready

**i got another chapter done! no pictures for the dresses...if you want to imagine them and add stuff to the outifts! be my guest thats why i didn't add any pictures!: D**

**~PrincessOfWisdom-AnnabethChase~**

* * *

The Olympians and demigods were getting ready for the night they had all been waiting for, homecoming.

The girls went into the top to floors of the apartment to get ready while the guys went out to the mall and lunch.

* * *

**The Girls**

Each girl was in control of something different, though Aphrodite had control over everything for Athena.

Piper was doing make-up, Aphrodite did hair, Thalia got everyone's dresses out of the closet while Hera was the one to help put them on, Annabeth handed out shoes, Hazel was in charge of accesories, Demeter did body spray/perfume and everyone else was assisting.

"Annabeth come get your dress!" Thalia said when there was soft knock on the door.

"Hello?" Athena, who was in charge of making sure the boys didn't come up, said as she opened the door for 3 girls.

"Ariadne? Calypso?" she asked "Emily come in."

"Hi" Calypso said shyly **(A/N: this is after the Titan War so Calypso is free).**

"What are you two doing here?" Aphrodite asked.

"Well I got a message from Dionysus asking me to a high school homecoming and I said yes" Ariadne said.

"Apollo asked me to homecoming" Emily said blushing.

"I got a message from Hephaestus asking if I would go to a dance with his son Leo so I agreed **(A/N: I support Leyna {LeoXReyna} but I wasn't adding her in the story so Calypso is Leo's date!) **to go with him after Hephaestus showed me a picture of him and told me a little about him." Calypso said.

"Okay!" Artemis said "Ariadne can help Piper with make up, Calypso can help Aphrodite with hair and Emily can stand watch with Athena at the door. Don't let any boys up...for anything!"

The girls nodded and went off to their jobs.

Hera helped Annabeth put on her dress (helping by zipping up and fixining it in places). Once the dress was on Annabeth made her way to Aphrodite who did her hair, then to Piper with make-up then she got her shoes on and accesories from Hazel and some perfume from Demeter.

This was the pattern for all the girls until the last one, Artemis, was done.

They made their way down the stairs to their dates.

* * *

**The Boys**

The boys got back from the mall and got ready.

It didn't take long for them to get ready, they threw on dress pants, a button up shirt, nice shoes, ties and jackets for some, and some cologne. Some also got showers.

Leo was bouncing around the bottom to floors after getting into a nice shirt and black pants.

Percy came down trying to tie his tie the right way.

"Over under loop-de-loop" he mumbled and the tie fell, clearly not tied right.

"Dangit!" he said and tried again and scruntched his eyebrows together in concetration, he had attempted to comb his hair back and make it look nicer but that failed.

Slowly, one by one the males filed into the bottom two levels putting last minuter touches on their outfits.

Poseidon was buttoning his sleeves, Zeus was fixing his tie, Apollo was combing his hair back, Hermes was adjusting his jacket, and Dionysus was tying his shoes

They stopped talking when they heard giggling in the stair case.

Percy looked at Poseidon who looked a little nervous.

"We're coming down one-by-one!" Aphrodite yelled and the first girl stepped out.

She had brown hair that was up in a fancy bun that had a few stands falling down in her face. Her dress was a golden yellow and glittered as she walked her way in golden heels to Zeus.

"Hera?" Zeus asked and Hera laughed softly.

"It's me husband"she said and the married couple kissed.

The next girl stepped through.

She had golden, literally golden, curls flowing down her back. She wore a black dress that shimmered with silver sparkles that dragged on the floor and black high heels.

She approached an awestruck Apollo.

"Apollo?" she asked.

"Emily?" he asked her back and she giggled and nodded.

"You look beautiful" Apollo said and took her hand.

The next girl had curly hair that on bad days coud be out of control but now was controlled and looking nice. Her gold eyes matched her dress, a golden, strapless one that came just below her knees. Her darker legs ended in a pair of black heels.

Frank's mouth fell open as he looked at Hazel.

"Hazel" he breathed "you look, stunning."

"Thank you" she giggled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

The girl that came next had soft carmel brown hair that was flowing in waves down her back. She wore a simple white dress with gold accents, like a goddess, that billowed around her knees. she wore white sandals that had small heels on them.

She approatched Leo and Leo couldn't believe his eyes.

"Are you Leo?" she asked and Leo nodded "I am Calypso."

She flashed him a dazzling smile before she saw Percy who was waiting for Annabeth.

She smiled softly and Percy waved a little.

Calypso slipped her arm into Leo's and Leo couldn't have looked happier.

A girl with black hair and blue eyes came out wearing a purple dress that came down to her calves and billowed slightly as she walked. She wore silver shoes and her make-up complimented the outfit perfectly.

Dionysus watched as Ariadne made her way over to her husband.

"I knew you would come" he said and they kissed as the next girl came through the door.

She was stunning **(****A/N: she made me say it). **She wore a red, strapless dress that hugged her body tightly and showed every little curve she had. Her eyes changed colors to match everyone's preferences. Her black heels clicked as she walked to Ares.

"Aphrodite, you look more beautiful than you usually do" Ares said and Aphrodite smiled a dazzling smile before standing next to him with her arm around his waist.

The males that were left, Nico, Jason, Poseidon, Hermes, and Percy, were getting a little nervous as they waited.

A girl with shorter black hair that was done so that it hung down in layers and electric blue eyes stepped out. She had a black dress that came to her knees and was strapless. She had black heels on and her silver bracelt Aegis and little make-up.

Thalia made her way over to Nico who was awestruck at his girlfriend.

"How am I this lucky?" he asked and Thalia smiled.

"Because I'm nice" she said and watched as another demigoddess came out.

She had brown hair that was done in a braid that fell over her shoulder and was braided with gold metallic ribbon/string and her dress, a beautful baby blue dress (to match her boyfriend's eyes) hung loosley around her as she walked over to Jason, her kaleidescope eyes sparkling as they changed colors.

"Beautiful "Jason muttered and kissed her, sweet and short.

The next girl was a goddess. She wore a short, strapless silver dress that clung to her body. Her auburn hair framed her face and bounced in curls as she walked over to Hermes, her silver eyes sparkled and her silver heels clicked.

"Artemis?" Hermes asked bewildered.

"It's me" Artemis promised an dHermes kissed her passionatley.

The only two boys left, Percy and Poseidon, were waitng, not so patiently, for their dates to came in the room.

The next girl stepped out. She had her brown hair in waves down her back. Her dress rippled in shades of blue and glittered with silver sparkles. Her small black heels clicked softly as Athena made her way to the God of the Sea, her grey eyes sparkled.

Poseidon was sppechless.

"You look...to amazing for words...unblelieving" Poseidon managed to say and Athena smiled.

"Thank you" she replied and they kissed as the last girl stepped out.

She wore a dress that fit her body perfectly. It was blue and green and when she moved it looked like the ocean on a calm summer's day. Her blonde hair hung down over her shoulders and was curled slightly. She wore little make-up but she didn't need it. Her black heels made her a bit taller. She wore silver jewlrey that complteted the outfit. The natural blush that came to her cheeks when everyone was staring at her was enough.

Percy's jaw dropped then he smiled a dazzling smile as he approatched Annabeth.

Annabeth was a little breathless as her boyfriend and best friend approatched her. His sea green eyes were so heart-meltingly beautiful. His windswept jet black hair looked like someone tried to tame it but failed. The slight cologne that he wore made Annabeth swoon. He gave her a crooked smile.

"Princess" he said and bowed to her before offering his arm to her, which she gladly took.

The party took some pictures before they left to dinner then off to homecoming!

* * *

**i hope you all liked it a little!:) next chapte will be homecoming! please review!:) make me happy! :D**

**check out my poll! not posting the story that wins till March 1 so if you dont want Athena's Blessing to be the next story i do then vote!**

**check out ym other stories! too!**

**~PrincessOfWisdom-AnnabethChase~**


	6. Homecoming

**i hope you all like it! sorry it took so long! no writiers block i just got caught up in making new stories that i forgot about this one! sorry...:)**

**SeaWolf90:**Sounds like one i am gonna have to keep up with.  
**~I hope it's not just you that says that;) i hope you like it...ill be starting a new story soon btw;)**

**i just heard a song that reminds me of percy and annabeth (me and my crush for that matter). It's called Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat...totally reminds me of them! just sayin**

**~PrincessOfWWisdom-AnnabethChase~**

* * *

After a wonderful dinner at Olive Garden the party went to Goode High School to enjoy a homecoming dance.

They walked in to a wonderful sight.

The DJ was set up underneath a basketball hoop, there was a baloon arch that you had to walk under when you came in and when you left, the overhead lights were turned off and there was a bunch of colored lights for light.

Annabeth was on Percy's arm as they came into the gym.

Percy led Annabeth to a corner where they got their picture taken.

From there they went to the sides of the gym with the other gods and demigods of their party.

"Let's get this homecoming started!" the DJ said "This song is for all you couples out there."

A slow song came on.

Percy led Annabeth to the dance floor.

Annabeth put her right hand, lightly resting, on Percy's left shoulder and took his right hand in her left.

Percy put his left arm around her waist and took her left hand in his right.

"Last time we danced together was when we went to Westover Hall" Annabeth said.

Percy laughed.

"I remember that. We were saving Nico and Bianca" Percy's voice got sad at Bianca's name.

Annabeth looked up and kissed her boyfriend.

"She died saving Artemis" she said.

"The only reason I went on that quest was to save you" Percy said.

"Not Artemis?" Annabeth asked.

"I did save Artemis but I was focusing on you" Percy smiled and kissed his girlfriend.

"I never told you that I was considering joining the Hunt at that time" Annabeth said.

"Why didn't you?" Percy asked.

"Because...I remebered our previous adventures to get Zeus's bolt and getting the Golden Fleece and I knew that if I took the vow then I wouldn't be able to have any more adventures with you. Also I would've had to leave Camp and you know I couldn't" Annabeth explained.

"You're the reason I gave up immortality" Percy said.

"I am?" Annabeth asked her eyes glistening.

"I wasn't leaving you" Percy said.

Annabeth was on the verge of tears.

"I loved you" Percy said.

"I love you" Annabeth said.

"Forever" Percy said.

"To the depths of Tarturas" Annabeth said.

"We've been throught hell and back together...literally" Percy said.

Annabeth laughed.

"We have" she said.

"I also have something else to tell you" Percy said "when Hera whiped my memory I remembered only one thing."

"What was that?" Annabeth asked.

"A certain blonde-haired, grey eyed beauty by the name of Annabeth Chase" Percy smiled a crooked smile before he kissed her softly.

The song ended and Annabeth and Percy drifted back to the others as the upbeat, crazy music started.

"You two looked so cute!" Aphrodite squeled.

Percy and Annabeth blushed furiously.

Thalia and Nico snickered.

"What are you two snickering for? You were making out in the corner" Annabeth said.

It was Thalia and Nico's turn to blush now.

Leo drifted over with Calypso, her dress billowing as they walked.

"Hey guys" Leo said "was that you and Jason dancing by the DJ Piper?"

Piper nodded as the blush came to her cheeks.

Jason chuckled and put his arm around her and pulled her closer.

He kissed th top of her head.

Poseidon lead Athena back to the group.

They were laughing and smiling and holding hands.

"Just to think...if someone told you a week ago that you two would be dating in a week you would have tried to kill them" Apollo said.

Everyone laughed.

It was like a family, everyone knew everything about everyone else.

"We haven't danced like that since our wedding dear" Hera said looking up at Zeus.

Zeus chuckled and kissed her head.

"Yeah" he said.

"Wedding?" Emily asked.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Ummmmmmmm..." no one knew how to answer the blonde girl's question.

Her grey eyes were inquisitive.

"Hey!" Percy suddenly said "you and Annabeth have the same eyes!"

"There's his ADHD coming out" Apollo said.

"You have ADHD?" Emily asked.

Percy nodded.

"So does Annabeth, Piper, Leo defiantely, Thalia, Nico, Jason, Hazel and Frank. We also have dyselxia."

Annabeth wacked him upside the head.

"To much information!" she scolded.

"Ow" Percy said and rubbed his head.

"Seaweed Brain" she smiled.

"I have ADHD...and dyslexia for that matter" Emily said.

Athena's eyes widened and she stood very still.

"She's mine" she whispered.

Everyone looked at her.

"We'll explain everything later Emily okay?" Athena said.

"Okay..." Emily said and everyone sighed in relief.

Then a group of girls and boys came by.

"Hey fellow classmates" Sarah said on the arm of Jacob.

"Hi Sarah" a few grumbled.

"Why haven't you answered my texts Percy!" Sarah said.

"Busy with other stuff...like swim team" Percy said.

Jacob saw Annabeth and his jaw dropped.

"Who is that Jackson?" he said.

"My girlfriend and date" Percy retorted.

"You mean Annabeth?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah" Annabeth answered icily, everyone was looking around and chatting about stupid stuff while they secretly listened tot he conversations.

"Any-who" Sarah said "Wanna dance Percy?"

She batted her eyelashes.

"No" Percy replied.

Before Sarah could say anything the DJ got on the speaker.

"Okay! Now for you couples out there I'm gonna have to ask you to switch partners with someone for this next dance!"

Percy and Annabeth looked at everyone else.

Leo had Thalia, Nico had Calypso, Jason had Hazel, Frank had Piper, Zeus had Demeter, Hephaestus had Hera, **(yes demeter and hephaetsus went together!)**, Ares had Emily, Apollo, had Aphrodite, Hermes had Athena and Poseidon had Artemis.

Dionysus refused to let go of Ariadne.

Percy silently cursed.

Sarah grabbed Percy's arm and dragged him to the dance floor.

Jacob took Annabeth.

Neither Annabeth or Percy was happy about this.

Percy looked uncomfortable as he danced with Sarah.

"THIS is how it should be! Most popular and hottest guy in school with the most popular and hottest girl in school" Sarah said.

"I prefer Annabeth" Percy said as he watched his girlfriend with Jacob over Sarah's hair.

Jacob was dancing with Annabeth.

"You're much to pretty for Jackson you know" he said.

Annabeth glared at him.

"But I prefer to have him" Annabeth said.

The song seemed to last forever and when it finally did end Percy tore himself from Sarah and went over to Annabeth and Jacob.

"Songs over Jacob" Percy said.

"Not for me" Jacob sneered.

Percy put a hand on Annabeth and she tried to pull away.

"You really wanna do this?" Percy asked.

"Of course I do Perseus Jackson" Jacob sneered.

Chills went through both Percy and Annabeth's bodies.

"Monster" they hissed.

"I was wondering how long it would take the heroes of Olympus to figure it out" Jacob said and Annabeth yanked herself out of his grip.

Percy held her protectivaley.

"Percy...I don't have weapons" she whispered.

"Neither do I" Percy whispered back.

Sarah slipped her arm into Jacob's.

"Maybe next time Son of Poseidon" Sarah said.

"See you tomorrow Daughter of Athena" Jacob said and they left without another word.

Percy and Annabeth went over to the others.

"We got a problem" Percy said.

"What is it?" Poseidon asked and everyone was smiling and laughing.

"I swear I could've died when you and Leo were dancing!" Nico laughed.

"Bet you just wished we would've switched with Percy and Annabeth huh?" Thalia joked.

Nico stopped laughing and blushed.

"Sarah and Jacob are monsters" Annabeth said and everyone stopped laughing.

"Shit! I knew this was going to happen witht his many demigods..." Thalia began to say before Percy cut her off.

"Those two were here last year when it was just me...and Emily" everyone looked at Emily.

"What?" she asked and they all went back.

"Because you're a damn so of Poseidon!" Thalia said "you're scent is strong mixed with a child of another major Olympian!"

"Where are they?" Athena asked.

"They left" Percy said.

"And you didn't go after them?" Zeus asked.

"We don't have weapons!" Annabeth said.

"I only have Aegis" Thalia said and showed htem all the silver braclet that was on her wrist that matched her outfit perfectly.

"We have our powers" Nico said.

"And how would you explain the lightning stikes, army of zombies and massive waves of water?" Thalia asked.

"Amoungst others" Percy said.

"Well...I say we enjoy the rest of our night because the rest of the year might be hell if we last that long" Thalia suggested.

"You have no idea what hell is like" Percy and Annabeth grumbled to low for any one to hear.

Annabeth laughed suddenly though.

"What?" Percy asked.

"You're tie is messed up again" she said and fixed it.

"Oh" Percy blushed.

Everyone enjoyed the rest of homecoming.

Once the dance was over they all went home.

They had some explaining to do for a Daughter of Athena.

* * *

**i hoped you all liked it and again...sorry for the lateness...i hope the fluff was engough...hey! that rymed!**

**Imma poet and i dont know it! LOL off topic here ADD**

**Wish i had adHd but ya know i need the energy...are people with adhd skinny?**

**any who! i am off topic...i tend to do that a lot! like all the time!**

**please review and read my other stories.**

**new story alert too!**

**~Athena's Blessing**

**~Glorious Return (one-shot)**

**shows over goodnight...maybe**

**~PrincessOfWisdom-AnnabethChase~**


End file.
